


No 1. Let’s Hang Out Sometime

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020, prompt no 1., shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: It was all Merlin’s fault. Or at least, that’s what Arthur wanted to believe. If only he had been quieter, if only he hadn’t drawn attention to himself, if only he hadn’t gotten himself hit, if only, if only,if only.If only they weren’t chained to the floor of a dungeon in the middle of nowhere with only the rats and a single bucket for company.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	No 1. Let’s Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is: 
> 
> No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME  
> Waking Up Restrained | **Shackled** | Hanging
> 
> I know this is late, but I only decided yesterday I was actually going to do it, so here we are. Pretty short and not the greatest writing I've done, but it's pretty good for a midnight fic, if I say so myself.

It was all Merlin’s fault. Or at least, that’s what Arthur wanted to believe. If only he had been quieter, if only he hadn’t drawn attention to himself, if only he hadn’t gotten himself hit, if only, if only, _if only_.

If only they weren’t chained to the floor of a dungeon in the middle of nowhere with only the rats and a single bucket for company.

Arthur allowed himself a moment to study the chains while he waited for Merlin and the knights to wake. They were heavy and cold, made of a thick iron with chains linking them to a hook set into the floor in the middle of the cell. The cuffs themselves were carved with runes, incomprehensible to Arthur, and the minimal light in the cell made it hard to see even the little he could. They tingled slightly around his wrists and he vaguely wondered if they were magic.

He dismissed the thought, instead of focusing on his knights. Gwaine and Leon were stirring and Lancelot was flat on his back eyes open and staring moodily at the ceiling. Percival gave a little groan, and Elyan muttered several curses under his breath. Merlin didn’t move, just lay there unconscious a few bruises blossoming on his temple and his skin was rubbed raw and red under the chains. Arthur’s eyes lock on that and he shuffled over to inspect it. Just as he reached out to touch Merlin’s wrists, the servant took a harsh rattling breath and opened his eyes. Arthur jumped back as Merlin lashed out, hands set for Arthur’s throat.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s call startled the rest of the knights into movement and caused Merlin to suddenly relax. Merlin’s hands dropped to the ground and he wrestled himself into a sitting position, wincing every time his wrists rubbed against the metal. Once he was sitting, leaning heavily against the wall, the knights all crowded around him, sitting close to each other. Arthur guessed they needed physical proof that everyone was still here and alive. God knows Arthur did.

“You right there, mate?” Gwaine asked Merlin, nodding to the bruises and raw skin. Merlin took another deep rattling breath and coughed quietly. Leon and Elyan shot worried looks at each other.

“Just fine.” Merlin snapped then immediately softened, shooting an apologetic look to Gwaine, who accepted with an equally soft and apologetic nod.

They settled into a heavy silence, broken only by Merlin’s coughs. Arthur didn’t know how long they sat there, but by the time their captor arrived the cells were brighter and Arthur had a crick in his neck.

“Who have we here?” The man was either a bandit or a slaver, he wore fine if not mismatched clothing and carried a flaming torch in one hand. A ring of clattering keys was attached to his belt. “Knights of Camelot and—”

There was a pause as his eyes fell on Merlin. “—a servant.”

The knights and Arthur all simultaneously blocked Merlin from view and their captor’s eyes widened with glee. “Not a servant then! Nobility?” He unlocked the door and then sorted through the chains on the floor to find Merlin’s. He unhooked it and wrestled it free before locking everyone else’s back down. “Doesn’t matter, either way, he’s bound to have some quality information.”

Arthur snarled and launched himself at the man, but the slaver simply yanked on Merlin’s chains, causing him to cry out in pain and stumble after. He paused long enough to send a smile and a quick, “don’t worry,” before being led away.

Lancelot yelled himself hoarse, Elyan and Gwaine joined in quickly. Arthur screamed threats and bargains into the empty dungeon. Leon inspected the chains for weaknesses and Percival simply tried ripping them off. It didn’t work. Apparently, plain strength didn’t beat solid iron. 

* * *

It had been hours. Or maybe it had just been a couple of long minutes but Arthur couldn’t tell. Merlin still hadn’t come back, and Arthur’s mind was busy playing Merlin’s coughs and rattling breaths on repeat.

“Wait!” Leon pressed his ear against the bars, “do you hear that?”

The knights all froze, hardly daring to breathe. Arthur heard a faint yell, then a shout of “find him and kill him! It’s not that hard you blasted—”

“D’you think it’s Merlin?” Percival asked in a whisper, as though talking any louder would break the growing hope.

“Yes,” Lancelot sounded absolutely certain and Arthur found himself nodding as well.

They listened for a while longer. Now the men were searching for the keys as well as Merlin. Arthur had gotten so focused on straining his ears for more information that he was startled by the sound of rattling keys.

“Merlin!” Elyan surged forward as the door swung open and Merlin reached for the chains, wincing when the raw skin on his wrists and hands touched the metal. “It’s damn good to see you.”

Elyan’s chains fell off as Merlin found the right key. He moved onto Leon, then Arthur, then onto Percival and Lancelot before finally Gwaine.

“Quick,” his voice was barely above inaudible, rasping in a way that Arthur winced at, “the weapons are this way.”

They followed a stumbling Merlin through the twisting halls, just waiting to catch him if he fell, and over to their weapons. Once everyone had found their swords and daggers, Merlin led them once again through the halls and upstairs until they found themselves outside. Arthur turned to see where they were. It was broken ruins of an ancient castle, somehow the dungeons had been in good condition while the rest wasn’t.

Percival’s face melted into a look of dawning recognition and he took over with a sure, “I know where we are.”

Merlin stepped back in an instant, allowing Percival to lead them away from the ruins. The knights started moving steadily away but Arthur snagged Merlin’s arm before he followed. “Thank you, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Followed on with Merlin's POV in No 31.


End file.
